


Takeaway

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965





	Takeaway

First day on the new job, hating it is an understatement  
`Sir I repeat I don’t where the nearest Chinese is, I’ve only just moved here` talking to this guy was like talking to a brick wall, and I`m not sure if there is such a thing as a Japanese wall, I had not long move to America and already I was regretting it, especially this job,  
`No, no I`m not looking for a movie theatre, I`m looking for a Chinese, don’t you listen` I felt just pure rage boiling up inside, we had been arguing for over 15 minutes, there was now a 10 foot queue behind him and out of the corner of my eye I could see my new manager pointing daggers at me, I was trying to give her the ‘I don’t think sorry is going to fit it’ look,  
` Look, okay I`m going to get my manager and she will help you out ok` he didn’t reply, he was just staring into space,  
`Sir, sir can you hear me`  
`I’ll have egg fried rice, 2 lots of spring rolls and tomato soup, hold the croutons` why did I leave England? , why couldn’t I be deaf? , how the hell was this guy allowed out of his mental home or wherever he`s from, this was going to be a long shift.  
After another life draining 6 hours of my shift and an ear bashing from my manager about communication, I just happened to come across a Chinese takeaway and mentally slapped myself when I just happened to be opposite me apartment, I might have screamed a little as well and got some odd looks from the guy at the counter, but he served me anyway, after a little persuasion.  
   
After I got back to my apartment and had my Chinese, I slowly put my pyjamas and went and sat outside on my balcony and watch the night life unfold, I must live in police town or something because I think I just lost my hearing, I went to bed soon after, shame it didn’t last.  
A great gust of wind drew me awake, it soon stopped and as I got out of bed I noticed that my door was closed and my windows were also shut, so where did that wind come from? , I then saw a dim light sneaking in front of my feet, I turned around and saw that my bathroom door was slightly open, funny, didn’t leave it open, the light seemed to be coming from the bathroom but it was dim and sort of a light blue colour,  
`huh, peculiar` I pondered the thought of there being a burglar in the bathroom but thinking that there was no window or back door in the bathroom and I surely would of heard someone come through the front door and my bedroom door, but not a sound, only the wind, come on man up, just open the door beat his face in, then call the cops, well more or less that sort of order.  
I was about to open the door when it suddenly swung open and hit my head, I staggered back a bit since it was pushed with a bit of a shove,  
`Ah, head, my head, not cool, so not cool` I sat down on my bed with a slouch, I couldn’t see much, just like bee hive , all flashing in front of my eyes, not helping my head at all,  
`Sorry, sorry, didn’t know where I had landed, didn’t know I did land` my eyes were now slightly adjusting, there was a girl, no a man with long hair, I could feel his cold hands on the side of my head,  
`Are you alright? , I didn’t mean to hurt you, I`m the doctor by the way, can you tell me your name? ` I could now see him properly, his eyes were searching mind, as if he was looking inside my head for the answer, I was slightly taken aback by his green velvet coat, it looked a little, Victorian, and I thought I was strange,  
`Claire, my name is Claire, doctor who? ` He pulled a cheeky grin,  
`I quite like that, doctor who, also Claire, nice name, Claire, one more question Claire? `  
`Just one doctor`  
`Mm hmm, this new body fancies a Chinese, possible spring rolls, do you know where I can get some`  
Oh joy.


End file.
